


beg

by lellium



Series: far from Goldis [1]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, set in Episode 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lellium/pseuds/lellium
Summary: "But if you're good, I might reward you, and I promise it'll be even better.""Now I'm curious. What do I get if I behave?""If I tell you, that'll ruin the surprise."
Relationships: Calderon Lynch/Female Traveler, Calderon Lynch/Traveler
Series: far from Goldis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	beg

**Author's Note:**

> The scene at the beginning of this fic has dialogue and descriptions from in game at the beginning of episode 4. No infringement was meant.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she'd asked, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him, bathed in the orange lights of the bridge.

Calderon had hesitated, visibly caught off guard by her question. After a time he had sighed and ran a hand over his face. "When I joined the Guard, I swore an oath to protect the rulers of Goldis. I may not be a Guard anymore, but I have a duty to you." His lips had quirked up. "Try not to make that too difficult for me."

Something in her perked to attention, the bait he'd just laid out irresistible. "I'm afraid I can't make any promises, Captain. I have far too much fun pushing your buttons." A playful grin twisted her rosy lips, and she drank in how his sapphire eyes focused on her mouth as he huffed out a laugh.

"I've noticed," he replied dryly, then his face settled into darker lines, his voice lowering. "But if you're good, I might reward you, and I promise it'll be even better."

Her eyebrow raised as her curiosity ratcheted higher, thrilled by the turn in their conversation, the tone in his voice. She bit down on her lip to hide a smile and gave him a sweet look, coy and playful. "Now I'm curious. What do I get if I behave?"

Suddenly he was next to her, warm and imposing and broad, leaning close to whisper in her ear. He smelled clean, like soap and linen. A shiver ran down her spine and she bit down on her lip a little harder.

"If I tell you, that'll ruin the surprise." He straightened back up to his full height. "I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me." The look he gave her as he left was positively dripping with sin, almost challenging her to come find him.

* * *

Eira laid a hand against the cool metal of the ship's corridor, stopping to brace herself and breathe, willing something of its cold implacability to seep into her. She needed to calm herself down. She needed the blood in her veins to stop simmering. But the Captain's deep voice lingered in her ears; his breath had tickled her skin when he had leaned in close, and a fresh wave of goosebumps broke out on her arms whenever she remembered it, feeling his breath on her like the ghost of a memory.

He was in his quarters right now, if anyone needed him.

Like she didn't _need_ him with every singing nerve in her body.

What she needed was to go to her room and take care of herself, and stop lingering in the hallway like she was actually going to go to him.

But how bad of an idea would it be, really? To take that risk?

They weren't an _item_ , they'd barely touched each other, let alone kissed, but—

Gods, that dark promise in his tone when he spoke of _rewarding_ her. His natural air of command and his attitude that demanded respect — both struck a chord in her, in more ways than one.

But he was her Captain, first and foremost.

On the other hand, she'd never find out if she didn't push him a little.

Her knuckles rapped on the door to his room before she could stop herself. She'd come to stand in front of it in a haze, and she felt a flash of panic. Footsteps approached the door on the other side, and the panel opened with a mechanical swish before she could decide to flee.

Almost a foot taller than her, he filled the frame with broad shoulders, his soldier's build. His blue eyes were wide, almost as surprised as she was to find her at his door.

"Eira—"

"I want to know what the surprise is," she blurted, jaw snapping shut with shock at her own boldness, at interrupting him, at showing up and demanding this.

The struggle was written all over his face, in his eyes beneath lowered eyebrows. He reached out to tug on her arm. "Get inside," he growled.

Once she was across the threshold he slapped his palm on the panel, the door sliding shut behind her. She barely had a glimpse of a tidy, orderly room before he crowded her up against the door, blocking out her view of anything but him. Her already pounding pulse tripped and she sucked in a breath. 

Strong fingers came up to gently stroke her fair cheek, his gaze softening as he searched her face. "Do you understand what you're asking?"

She nodded instantly, voice coming out in a breathy exhale. "Yes, _sir._ "

Calderon's expression shifted and he leaned in even closer, capturing her lips in a scorching kiss. His fingers skimmed back to cradle the back of her head, protecting her from the cold steel of the door. Heat and desire washed over her and anticipation fluttered in her stomach.

Her arms came around his shoulders, fingers twining in his blond hair. She pressed herself into him, desperate for contact. He nipped her lower lip, then she felt the touch of his tongue and she parted her lips, allowing him to deepen the kiss, one of his legs nudging between hers until she was riding his thigh. With a soft whimper against his mouth, her hands trailed down the frustratingly clothed front of him, feeling the hard muscle beneath, working at the buckle of his pants. Now wasn't the time for soft, slow seduction. She was too keyed up, and this was what she wanted when she came to his door—

His hands captured hers and he drew them above her head, stretching her out along the door, her spine arching. He pinned both wrists with one big hand, smirking at her while she writhed in frustration.

"No, I don't think you've earned that yet." Calderon's voice was dark and low, breath tickling her skin once again as he dipped his head to press kisses down her jaw and throat, until he hit the collar of her A6 emblazoned uniform. She fought to breathe, mind already hazy and unfocused.

With his free hand, he pulled aside the collar and sucked on the juncture of her neck and shoulder, marking her just out of sight. A moan built up in her throat as she rocked her hips against his muscled thigh.

"Calderon, _please._ "

Eira could feel his rumble of approval in his chest, pressed tight to hers, too many damn layers of clothing between them; the friction between her legs was _good_ but not enough.

"I do like how nicely you beg, stowaway." His hand drifted over the curve of her breast, testing the softness of her. "I had a different plan in mind for your surprise, but..." He murmured close to her ear, breath fanning hot and stirring the loose hair that had escaped from her braid. "Can you be quiet? Otherwise someone might hear you through the door."

Excitement and curiosity buzzed in her stomach, and she bit her lip, nodding.

"Good," he murmured, almost distracting her with another kiss with that mouth that commanded and demanded all day. She felt his deft fingers work open the zipper of her pants, and she forgot to kiss him back for moment, pulse galloping in her ears. Warm, confident fingers caressed her mound over her panties and she even forgot to breathe, bucking her hips toward his hand.

"Easy," he said soothingly, voice amused as his hand slipped under the final barrier of fabric, slicking through the patch of curls between her legs. "You’re already so wet. Did something I say excite you?"

She clamped her lips shut and focused on his face, his intent blue eyes that were watching her just as closely. Calderon petted her clit with one finger, careful, testing how she responded, and she lost herself to the sensations he was drawing out of her. Trying so hard to be good for him, to stay quiet, to keep her eyes on his while all of her attention honed in on his finger.

Shifting her feet slightly farther apart with one foot, he eased a finger into her. Eira's lips parted on a silent cry, his callused finger rough but somehow still gentle and allowing her to adjust before withdrawing and pressing back in. Before long he had set a fast pace, limited by the restriction of her clothes — but Calderon was a good soldier, adapting.

His finger crooked and he rubbed the spot within her that made her see stars with every thrust of his hand. His erection was a hard line against her hip and she wished he'd let her reciprocate, to give him pleasure the way he was was plying it from her body. She choked on a moan, her wrists twisting in his hold.

"Keep your hands where they are," he ordered, and she clenched her hands into fists, planting the backs of them to the cold metal.

Laying his palm over her mouth to muffle her, he angled his large hand to rub her clit with his thumb while he continued to thrust his finger into her. His face was close to hers, a flush high on his cheeks almost a match for the one that must be all over her body, with how hot she felt. Pleasure was coiling tight in her, threatening to break out in a cry from her throat, and she wanted to squeeze her eyes tight against the overwhelming intensity of the feelings, but even more than that she wanted to watch him watching her, and she was _so close._

She thought she was going to scream, she wanted her release but _he_ was in charge here, and she pleaded with grey eyes, _please please please_.

"Let go," he growled, merciful and dark and she did, the wave of her climax breaking over her as she shuddered and cried into his hand, legs threatening to give out but she was held up by him pressing her to the door with his body. His fingers were unrelenting as he drew it out, until she was on the toes of her boots trying to get away from too much stimulation, hands scrabbling against metal above her head. Finally his hand left her and he peeled the other away from her lips, looping his arm around her waist to help hold her upright as she panted and trembled.

Her vision focused once more as he sucked his finger into his mouth, sapphire eyes dark as sin. With a chuckle at the look in her eyes, he eased her down to let her feet settle flat on the floor. "You're even more beautiful when you come, stowaway. You can lower your hands now. Slowly."

Pins and needles filled her arms and she bit her lip, trying to chafe feeling back into her limbs. Her eyes dropped to the bulge at the front of his pants, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Not this time," he said, hands making quick work of her zipper and neatening her clothing. "We need to get ready before we land on Cursa." Calderon tucked a stray lock of her brown hair back behind her ear, a half smile on his face.

Almost shy, she rested her hands on his chest and rose up on her toes, brushing her lips over his, then kissed him, sweet and lingering, in contrast to the passion and urgency of just minutes ago. He seemed to gentle under her hands, his own rubbing up and down her back. Reluctantly, he pulled back and shook his head slightly.

"Later, then?" she asked, making her tone light and casual, her blood still heated but tempered.

"Maybe," he teased, and looked her over with a raised eyebrow.

She gave a little nod and smoothed a hand over her braid, pulling it over the side of her neck that Calderon had marked. Turning, she pressed a hand to the panel and stepped into the corridor.

"Eira," he said quietly, and she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Be good." White teeth flashed in a smile before his door slid closed again, and she balled her hands into fists, drawing a shaky breath.

_Damn that captain._

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I fell in love with Andromeda Six.


End file.
